


Waited for you (for a thousand years)

by Awkward_Rat_Kinnie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Basically Twilight but Reddie, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Twilight-AU - Freeform, Vampire Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie/pseuds/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie
Summary: Twilight AU- the whole twilight plot but Reddie.Wolf's- Mike, Bev, BenVamp's- Richie, Bill, StanThere's no wolf love option. Just Richie as Edward. And Eddie as Bella.When Eddie gets to forks he gets to know the “wolf pack” while the way he meets the Tozier's is exactly the way Bella meets with Edward and falls in love with him.This is the first one I might make the other ones.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Waited for you (for a thousand years)

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched twilight a lot so i wanted to write the first movie with reddie.  
> I have been working on this for a while so i hope you enjoy!

“I'd never given much thought to how I would die” Suddenly, every creature in the forest is deadly silent. Neither bird, beast nor insect makes a noise. A predator is near. Then, in the distance, hear a tiny snick- a twig snapping. Abruptly, we're on the move. Fast. Trees start whipping past us at a dizzying speed, branches are dodged with preternatural agility. And we're speeding up, chasing something. It's exhilarating. Terrifying. Finally, up ahead, we get the first glimpse of our prey. A deer. The deer leaps into the light in a high arc, hovering against the white glare of the sun... then BAM! The deer abruptly plummets out of frame at an unnatural angle, leaving the white glare to fill the scene. “But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go…”

Eddie lived with his mother, Sonia, in Phoenix Arizona, While his father, Frank, lived in Forks, Washington. Today is the day he moves to Forks so his mother can go off on her own to explore the world. When Eddie arrives in Forks he goes to live with his dad. They have a good relationship but it's been so many years that his father doesn’t know everything about him. So they go to the diner after Eddie unpacks to catch up. 

“So special girl in your life?” Frank asks once they sit down.

“Uh no, no one special in my life dad,” 

“Come on there’s gotta be one girl that’s caught your eye, right?”

“No dad, I’m gay there’s not a girl in my life” Frank just looks at him then hugs him. 

“That’s ok son, I’m sure you’ll find our special person soon,” they continue to chat and catch up after years of not seeing each other.

The next day Eddie starts school. In the middle of the school year. But before he goes to school Beverly his childhood friend pulls up to give him his welcome back gift. An orange truck that Bev fixed up. 

“No way!! You didn’t have to get me anything Bev!” 

“Well we wanted to welcome you back to Forks!” 

“Do you want a ride to school?”Bev thinks about this for a moment. “Yeah sure! I have two lovely friends you should meet!”

“Alright hop in and let’s go!”

When they get to school Eddie meets Beverly’s friends Ben and Mike. They're very lovely like Bev said and they become great friends right away. They sit down at lunch and start talking when the Tozier’s show up.

“Who are they?” Eddie asks the table.

“There the Tozier’s, Wentworth’s kids, they’re all adopted,” Bev tells him. “They also keep to themselves so I wouldn’t try to be friends with them” Mike adds. One of Tozier's walks through the cafeteria doors.“That’s Richie, everyone's been/is in love with him, but nobody here is good enough for him, he’s always alone” Bev says. The other two Tozier’s walk in “And the other two are Bill and Stan” Ben adds. They continue to talk and eat but Richie keeps staring at him. So Eddie tries not to stare back.

Eddie goes to his next class, Biology. When he walks in there's a fan running and blowing on him. He sees Richie tense up and cover his nose. The teacher assigns him to sit next to Richie. So he sits down next to him and Richie doesn’t talk to him at all. While Eddies is doing his work for the class Richie just stares at him with his big black eyes, and is still visibly tense. Seconds before the bell rings Richie bolts up from his seat and leaves. 

‘Oh I need a new schedule’ Eddie didn’t realize he lost his schedule until now. So he goes to the office and overhears Richie talking to the lady behind the desk. “I need to switch my Biology class to anything” “I’m sorry but it’s too late in the year to switch classes,” Richie notices Eddie watching them “Guess i’ll just have to endure it.” and walks past Eddie and into the hall. Eddie leaves after getting a new schedule and heads to his next class.

Edde plans on confronting him about his behavior but he doesn’t show. 

He doesn’t show up for an entire week. 

Eddie goes to class expecting him to not be there but he is sitting in his seat in biology. So Eddie sit’s down next to him. “I’m sorry about my behavior last week,” Richie says “Oh well I guess it was kinda rude to not even introduce yourself to me,” 

“We’ll I’m Richie Tozier” Eddie looks up at him. 

He’s taller than him by a good few inches. His eyes are also a golden yellow now. “Well Richie, I’m Eddie Kasbprack” They continue on with class. 

“So Ed’s hows Fork’s treating you?” 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie scrunches his nose in annoyance “But I guess it’s alright, it’s nothing like Phoenix though” They make small talk for the rest of the class. But Richie’s still Tense. 

They start to talk more during that class. One day before Eddie Goes into the school he’s standing beside his truck when another car tries not to crash into another car, and instead comes to crash into him. But before that happens Richie jumps to catch him and stops the car with his hand creating a huge dent in the car. “Richie,” Eddie whispers but Richie just leaves before anyone can see that he was there. “Omg Eddie are you ok?” Bev asks him “Yeah, where did Richie go?” He starts to look around for him but Bevs dragging him to the nurse’s office.

He doesn’t see Richie for another few weeks after the accident.

Eddie does research in this time trying to figure out what he is because that wasn’t human. He ends up finding stuff on vampires and wolves. He starts to look for books to read about them. He goes to pick up a book while out with Bev, Ben, and Mike. Once he pays for the book he goes down an alleyway to get to the restaurant Bev and him were going tonight. People start to follow him. He tries to go another way but is blocked by the people following him. They start asking why he’s out here alone, when a car shows up and out pops Richie. “Get in the car,” Eddie walks to the car and gets in. The guys that were following him are scared of Richie and leave them alone.

Richie gets in the car and drives away. “Distract me so I don’t go back and rip their heads off, because of the vile things they were thinking.” He asks in anger. “Why the fuck were you there?” Richie just shakes his head and doesn’t respond. 

“Why the fuck haven’t you been at school I was starting to get worried,”

“You want the truth?”

“Uh, Yeah?”

“I tried to get away from you”

“Why?” Richie just looks at him and shakes his head. “Not important” Eddie looks at him like he’s lost his mind “Not important?! Not important that you've purposefully ignored me when you know I don’t have that many friends here,” He starts to yell at him. 

“I’m going to drop you off at the diner.”

“How the fuck did you know I’m meeting my friends” But they arrive at the diner befor Richie can respond. Bevs standing outside the diner with ben. “Eddie where have you been?” Bev asks in a panic “Sorry, I bumped into him and we started talking, '' Richie replies. Beverly grins at him then Richie “Well I think i'll leave you guys here Ben and I have to go finish a project” Before Eddie can object Bev and Ben already left.

Richie ends up taking him inside and treating him to dinner. “How did you know where I was?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you I was just going to take a piss?”

“No, because you showed up at the perfect time”

“Maybe i was just going to take a piss,” Eddie didn’t know how to respond and was fed up with him not giving him answers, so he got up to leave “No wait, I’ll only tell the truth to you from now on, I promise” Eddie sits back down and asks him some questions.

“How did you know where I was?” Eddie asks slowly

“I feel very protective of you, so I kinda, sorta, stalk you to make sure you're safe” Richie answers slightly embarrassed.

“Why did you say you knew what those guys were thinking.”

“I can read minds” Eddie looks back at him 

“What the fuck?” 

“Yeah man, I can read everyone’s mind, except for yours,” Eddie just stares at him, “Yeah, ok I believe you” Richie stares back at him

“Really you don’t want proof that I can?”

“No, because I truly believe you” 

“Well I can tell you most of the people here are thinking about money or sex, and aparently a cat?” They laugh at the fact someone's thinking of their cat right now.

“Well at least I know you can’t hear my thought, for all you know I could be spilling my darkest secrets right now in my head, or how much I hate you” Richie stops laughing

“You don’t really hate me right?” His voice sounds small but still playful.

“No of course not, I don’t hate you, you're just hard to understand” Eddie assured him, because who could really hate their crush?

Eddie finished eating and Richie drive’s him back home. “Hey I’m a little cold can I turn on the heat?” Richie looks at him “Yeah” They both go for the air temperature in the car. That’s when Eddie feels how cold Richies skin is. He ignores it for now.

He drives him back home and says goodbye and leaves. Eddie takes some time before going to sleep that night to research some more and compares all the facts he knows about Richie, His cold skin, eyes changing color, how fast he got to him in the almost accident. All of the evidence points to Richie being a vampire. He doesn’t know how to handle this information. So he falls asleep thinking about Richie and makes a plan to confront him tomorrow at school.

He gets to school And sees Richie get out of his car. He stares at him before walking past him into the woods hoping he would follow him. He does.

They go far into the woods and when he knows Richie is behind him he starts talking. 

“I know what you are,” 

“What am I then?” Eddie turns around to look at him 

“You’re a Vampire” they stay silent for a minute. 

“Come with me” He grabs Eddie and puts him on his back with ease ‘That’s fucking hot’ and Runs impossible fast to the top of a mountain were there’s some sunlight. “You need to see what I look like in the sunlight” He starts to unbutton his wacky Hawaiian shirt. Once it’s off he turns to face him. His skin is shimmering in the sunlight. 

“Wow, your skin looks like diamonds,” 

“We can’t go in the sunlight or everyone would know what we are.” He chuckles and walks back towards Eddie. 

“I’m not scared of you,” Eddie says it and he means it, he’s not scared of him. 

“I'm a killer Ed’s, you should be afraid of me,” Richie’s now infront of him, “I could kill you right now,”

“I know you won’t, I trust you Rich” Eddie goes to hug him but Richie runs away into a tree.

“I'm tired of staying away from you Ed’s” Richie inhales “It’s almost impossible to stay away, you're like a drug to me, like my own personal brand of heroine.” Eddie walks over to him but Richie just moves again, now on top of a rock.

“I'm still not scared of you” Eddie tells him because he’s not. Richie jumps down and crowds him against a rock. Eddies back hits the rock. Richie looks in his eyes “If you were smart you would stay away from me”

“Let’s say i'm not smart, what would you do?” Eddie starts to blush being this close to him in this position.

“I would continue to stay away for your safety, I want you to be normal and stay away from me, a monster” Richie says, noticeably sad that he would have to stay away from him.

“Well now I'm scared,” Eddie says breathlessly still flustered by their position.

“Good, you should be”

“I'm not scared of you, I‘m only scared of losing you,” He says softer. Richie goes to hug him still without a shirt. Eddie blushes harder but accepts the hug. “You should be afraid of me”

“I trust you, Rich I know you won’t hurt me” and he hugs him harder. He’s still ice cold. 

“It’s like a lion fell in love with a lamb” Richie states

“What a stupid lamb” Eddie replies

“What a sick, masochistic lion” Richie challenges

“Will you stop avoiding me now?” 

“Yeah I’ll do anything you want Ed’s” Richie smiles down at him. “You don’t know how long i’ve waited for you”

The next day at school Eddie gets a ride from Richie to school and everyone stares at them. “Everyones staring Rich,” Richie looks around “No not that guy, oh never mind he just looked” He laughs. “Well since I’m going to hell,” and Richie puts his arm around Eddie. Eddie’s blush increases greatly. “Come sit with me at lunch?” Richie looks at him “Sure as long as your friends don’t mind” 

At lunch Richie sits with Eddie and his friends. “Hey Bev, Ben, and Mike!” Eddie sits down next to Richie scooting a little closer to him. “Hey I see you’ve brought a guest here, My name’s Beverly!” Bev shakes his hand. “I’m Ben” Ben shakes his hand. “I’m Mike” He shakes Richies hand. “Well I’m sure you all know me, Richie Tozier the name annoying this spaghetti head is my game” He smiles at Eddie and ruffles his hair. They eat lunch and talk about everything and anything. 

‘Something I’ve noticed about Richie is the protective side of him. The side of him that thirsted for my blood. And I didn’t know how dominant that part was,’ Eddie looks out the window and sees Richie waiting for him outside his house. ‘Something else I’ve noticed is how unconditionally in love with him I am,’

Richie shows up in his room most nights but this night he asks something different.

“Can I try something?” Eddie nods. “Stay still” he’s leaning closer to him until he’s kissing him. Eddie immediately starts kissing him back. They start making out, the noises filling the room. 

Richie pulls away and pushes himself against a wall. “I can’t control my self Ed’s” he chuckles

“It’s ok, stay for the night?” So Richie stays with him and they talk. 

“Can I ask why you wanted to try that Rich?”

“I wanted to see if it was like drinking your blood that intoxicating feeling, It was,” Richie smiles down at him.

“Did kissing me mean anything to you?” Eddie was worried if Richie only kissed him as an experiment. 

“Yes it did” Eddie sighed with relief “Did it mean anything to you Ed’s?” 

Eddie blushes at that “Yeah it did,” 

Eddie finally looks up at him. Richie's eyes, so full of affection. “Hey Ed’s can I ask you something?” Eddie looks at him “Yeah anything” Richie clears his throat “Would you want to be my boyfriend?” Eddie doesn’t say anything for a minute trying to process what he heard “Yes, of course I will!” Richie looks relieved, and actually happy now. They snuggle and talk until Eddie falls asleep Richie just watches him sleep and cuddles closer to him, his new boyfriend.

When they arrive at school the next morning they show more affection towards each other and only Bev, Ben, and Mike notice . 

“I see someone got a boyfriend!” Bev says to Eddie in their math class. “Bev calm down!! I don’t want the whole world to know me and Richie are dating,” Bev gets excited the whole day wanting to know everything but when Richie’s around she's more bearable. 

“Hey, Ed’s” Richie comes up from behind and hugs him “Don’t call me that” Eddie turns around “Ok spaghetti” They lean their foreheads together “Or that” Richie smiles down at him. “I know you love the names,” Eddie smiles back at him “How would you know? You can’t read my mind” Richie laughs at that. “No, but I just know you do”. Eddie does like the names but he won’t ever admit it to Richie. ”You’ll never know”

One day Eddies cleaning his truck when Richie jumps onto the roof of his car and then next to him. “I have neighbors you know” 

“I’m going to take you to meet my family tomorrow!” Eddie looks at him 

“Oh, uh ok,” Eddie tries not to let his nervousness of meeting Richie’s family show, he fails.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie just shrugs “What if they don’t like me?” Richie laughs “Your worried they won’t like you? Not that you’re going into a house full of Vampires” Eddie laughs “I’m glad I amuse you”. They talk and clean the truck when Eddie’s dad comes outside. 

“Hey Eddie, who’s this?” He smirks at his son “Oh well I’m Richie Tozier, son of Wentworth Tozier” He shakes Frank's hand 

“And how do you know my son?” 

“Well we go to the same school, We met in Biology” Richie smiles at him “And what’s your relationship with my son?” Eddie blushes and Richie looks at him for approval to tell him. Eddie nods his head. 

“Well I’m your son’s boyfriend” Frank looks at his son “So you finally found someone huh” He laughs “I guess so” Eddie goes to hug Richie and place his head on his chest. Richie starts to run his fingers through his hair. “Well don’t keep him forever he needs to come eat” 

“Sorry Ed’s but it looks like it’s time for me to go” He salutes them and gets back into his car and drives off.

Richie shows up later that night to hang out with Eddie. “I think your dad approves of me” Eddie turns around to face him “Yeah he kept asking me questions about you” Eddie pulls him onto the bed and they cuddle, Richie, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair while they talk. “Your friend’s know about me being a vampire”  
“How?” Richie looks down at him then laughs “I’ll let them tell you why” They talk about school while Eddie doses off to sleep comfortably in Richie’s arms.

The next day Eddies at the Toziers house. They live just outside of town far away from people. The house is 3 stories, modern, and very open with most of the outside walls being windows.

They walk inside. “Wow, it's very open,” Eddie says surprised.

Richie laughs “What were you expecting, dungeons, coffins, and moats?”

“No, not the moats. Wow it's so beautiful Rich” Richie just smiles. “Well come on you’ve gotta meet the rest of the toziers!” Richie drags him upstairs into the kitchen where the Toziers are cooking. “Hey guys” They all look at Richie and smile. “Hey, we're just cooking something for Eddie” Wentworth says “Gives us an excuse to use the kitchen” Maggie adds.

“Now get over here I wanna meet Eddie!” Maggie walks over to them and immediately hugs Eddie. “Hi Mrs.Tozier” She backs up a little with a smile on her face “Oh please, call me Maggie” Then she goes back to cooking when Stan and Bill come and give him a hug. 

“Hey Eddie I know we haven’t properly introduced ourselves, Im Stan” 

“An-nd i'm Bill”

They continue to talk and get to know each other until the food is done. Eddie learns that Stan can predict the future but that it can always change, Bill can control emotions, and that Wentworth is a doctor. They all sit down and watch Eddie eat, but it's not awkward like Edde expected because Richie keeps making him laugh, and the rest of the Toziers are telling more about themselves. After he eats Richie gives him a tour of the house. They get to Richies room last.

“And this is my room” Richie and Eddie walk into the room. There’s no bed and a lot of music around the room along with a few guitars. “No bed?” Eddie looks at Richie puzzled. “Yeah vampires don’t sleep, makes us look even more dead” Eddie laughs a little. “You play guitar?” Richie nods “Can you play something for me?” Eddie asks with puppy dog eyes. “Alright don’t use your puppy dog eyes on me, I can never say no to those” He ruffles Eddie's hair and grabs a guitar off the wall.

Richie starts to strum some cords and plays a piece that Eddies never heard before. It's only the guitar Richie doesn’t sing, but it’s still amazing.

“That was beautiful Rich” Richie smiles at him “Just like you”

It’s the weekend and Eddie has the house to himself, so he invited all of his friends over including his boyfriend, to talk about prom and what they’re going to be doing. Richie isn’t there yet so he asks Bev a question.“Bev do you know what Richie is?” Bev stares at him “Did he tell you that we know?” Eddie nods. “Yeah, we know” Eddie stares at her “How do you know?” Bev sighs then explains “So you know how he’s a Vampire. Me, Ben, and Mike are all werewolves and we could smell it on him, all the Tozier’s” 

“You’re Werewolves!?”

Bev, Ben, and Mike just laugh and tell him about the first time they meet a Tozier.

Richie takes Eddie on a date to play baseball with his family. “Why are you guys playing baseball, it's gonna rain soon” Richie smirks “We can only play during a thunderstorm, you’ll see why”. Then Maggie comes up to him “Ah you made it! We need an umpire” Then Stan yells across the field “She thinks we cheat!” Maggie turns to stan “Oh I know you cheat,” She turns to Eddie again “Just call them as you see them”

There's a rumble of thunder and Bill says “It’s t-time”. Bill winds the ball and throws it to Wentworth he swings and hits the ball with a loud slap. “I see why you need the thunder” The ball goes far out into the woods “That's gotta be a home run right?” Eddie asks Maggie, She shakes her head “Hmm no, Richies pretty fast”. Richie runs into the woods and comes back less than a second later with the ball. “Wow” Eddie whispers to himself.

They continue to play, having fun. When Stan yells “Stop!” Everyone freezes and runs to Stan. “Someone's coming” and after a few seconds four people come out of the woods. Their eyes dull red. “We have to go, come on Ed’s” Richie tries to pull Eddie away but Wentworth stops him. “It's too late” Then the four people rush in front of the Toziers. “We didn’t know this land was claimed, I'm Henry” He's tall and has a blond mullet. “Im Patrick” He's a little taller than Henry with black shoulder length grease hair. “Im Vic and this is Belch” The other two are shorter, Vic has an almost titanium blond hair cut short, and Belch has a hat on that says E.R.A.T.I

“You guys look like you could use a few more players” Henry says

“Sure some of us were just leaving” Wentworth replies. 

Patrick’s staring at Eddie, a wicked grin on his face. Richie just pulls Eddie to go back to his car when Patrick says “You brought a snack” and licks his teeth. The toziers just rush to guard Eddie. “Back off” Henry comes over “Ican see the games over well leave” But he looks at Eddie with a grin. 

Richie and Eddie rush to the car and speed off. “It’s a game to him” Richie says after a second “Patrick and Henry are going to keep tracking you until you're dead, my reaction made this the most interesting game for them.” Eddie stares at him “What are we gonna do? What about my dad?” 

“We have to get you far away from here while we hunt them down.” 

“Fine i’ll tell my dad you guys invited me to go camping so he won't have to worry”

Frank buys the camping excuse and they decide that Stan should take Eddie back to Phoenix to stay away from Forks. The rest of the Toziers are trying to lead them away from Phoenix and into a trap to kill them.

Stan gets a vision that shows Eddie in an abandoned warehouse, and that Patrck and Henry are torturing him. He doesn’t share this with Eddie. Stan pays extra attention to Eddie to make sure that future doesn’t happen. But one day Eddie gets a call from his dad, he sounds scared 

“Eddie? Eddie? Where are you?” 

“I'm still out camping with the Toziers” 

“If you want to see your dad again I recommend you meet us alone somewhere” Patrick says through the phone.

So Eddie goes to meet them when Stan lets him go, thinking he was just going to take a walk. He goes to an abandoned warehouse alone like he promised. He walks into the warehouse and doesn’t see anyone.

“Hello? Dad?” His words echo. 

“Hiya there Ed’s” Patrcks behind him in an instant coming out of nowhere.

“Where’s my dad?” Patrick just laughs as Henry comes over to them with a video of Eddie and his dad playing hide and seek. “I knew you would come here, looking for your dad, you should have been smarter than that Eddie” Henry sneers at him. Then Patricks on him holding his arms behind his back. Henry grabs a camera. “This should be fun!” 

Patrick ties his hands together with rope and makes him kneel. Henry turns the camera on. Patrick punches Eddie in the face with a lot of force, pushing him backwards and on his side. Eddie screams out in pain. “Tell Richie how much it hurts! How he should come and avenge you!” Eddie spits blood “No! Richie don’t” Patrick punches him a few more times a little lighter than the first one. “Tell him about how much pain you're in!”

Patrick backs up to Henry and whispers something to him. Henry nods and smiles wide. Patrick comes back over that sick grin on his face, pulling a knife out of his pocket. “Hope you die” Patrick cuts the ropes off his wrist. Before Eddie can back away Henry comes over and hands the camera over to Patrick.

“Tell him how much this is gonna hurt Eddie” he grabs one of Eddie's arms and snaps it.

A loud scream of pain is ripped from Eddie's mouth. Then Henry grabs his other arm and brings it to his mouth and bites. Eddie screams louder than before. “Tell Richie to beat our asses Ed’s! Tell him how much this hurts!” Patrick Screams at him.

“No! Don’t” He screams at the camera. Then he hears the warehouse door open with a loud bang and in comes Richie. He pushes Henry off of Eddie. He starts to fight off both Henry and Patrick. “Stay the FUCK away from my boyfriend!” He spits at them. Eddie can’t focus on anything other than the pain throughout his body. He’s still screaming when the rest of the Toziers come in.

“Eddie, are you ok?” Wentworth’s above him. Then Richie’s above him “Ed’s I shouldn’t have left you alone” Eddie just screams in pain. “It’s the venom that son of a bitch must have bitten him” 

“Richie you have to get the venom out while I work on finding his broken arm” Richie hesites but nods. He brings Eddies wrist to his mouth and sucks his blood to get the venom out. Eddie’s screams of pain start to dull out as Richie keeps drinking his blood. “That’s enough Richie stop” But he keeps drinking. “Richie stop” Eddies silent now and he see’s Richie stop right before he passes out.

Eddie wakes up in a hospital with a cast on, and his dad standing next to his hospital bed. “Where’s Richie?” His voice is hoarse from all the screaming. “He’s sleeping in the corner, hey do you remember anything?” Eddie remembers all the torturing he went through. “Uhm yeah” Richie's dad just looks down on him in worry “They told me you fell down a hill when you were getting to the campsite” Eddie nods. “Well I'm glad you're ok, I don’t want to lose you again” He kisses his forehead and leaves to get him some ice chips.

Richie walks over to him “I'm so sorry Ed’s, it’s my fault you're in here” He sits down in a chair and grabs his hand from the non-broken arm.

“Hey no it’s not your fault, you saved me” Richie kisses his knuckles and looks down.

“I couldn’t stop, you came in here with a broken arm and blood loss, I could have stopped that if i just stayed with you.” Richies voice is trembling.

“Hey, it’s not your fault that I fell for their trap” Richie looks up at him with tear streaks on his face. “No don’t cry, i'm alive because you stopped them” Richie cries harder and holds his hand tighter. “I love you, so stop blaming yourself for this, you saved me” Richie continues to cry for a bit 

It’s a few days later when Eddie is getting ready to go to prom. He still has his cast on but there are a few names on it along with a big LOVER markered in on the front. He's putting on his tie when Richie comes into his room.

“Wow, you look amazing” Richie breaths out seemingly breathless.

Eddie chuckles and turns around to look at him. Richies wearing a more formal Hawiian shirt with a black blazer on top. 

“Even with this ugly ass cast?”He walks over and Kisses him. “You look Handsome Rich, wearing formal clothes suits you better” Richie chuckles “You don’t like my hawiian shirts? I thought they made me look irresistible” Eddie hums “No they make you look like a child” 

“Well we should get going if we wanna make it to prom,” he holds out his arm “Shall we?” Eddie locks arms with him and walks to his car.

They get to prom and say hi to the wolfpack and the other Toziers. They dance for a bit when Eddie drags Richie outside to the Gazebo where slow music is playing. They get under the roof of the Gazebo and start slow dancing. They stay quiet, swaying a little enjoying the moment.

“Love you” Eddie looks up at Richie

“I love you too Ed’s, always have” Richie smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write the rest of the movies with Reddie!  
> Tumblr 


End file.
